Symptoms
by msardicab
Summary: Well, first you'll be nervous and stumble, then get lost in my eyes and dream about me, and then we kiss". According to Chad there are four symptoms to know when you're in love with him and I, Sonny Munroe, will prove him wrong. Channy.
1. Symptoms

**Symptoms**

**Summary:**"Well, first be nervous and stumble, then get lost in my eyes and dream about me, and then we kiss". According to Chad there are four symptoms to know when you're in love with him and I, Sonny Munroe, will prove him wrong. Channy.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing… The sentence from the summary is actually a line from the unaired episode "Guess who's coming to Guest Star" so I don't own it either. :(

**A/N:** I was bored and I thought this might be a good story. I want to thank _TrinityFlower of Memories_for spilling parts of the episode for me and I promised her I'd thank her so here you have TFM. Thanks a lot! You rule! :D  
Well back to the stoty. This story will be six chapters long. This one will be the introduction, the other four will be each symptom and then then the last will be the ending. It will in Sonny's POV. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

**1. Symptoms**

I. Hate. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

There I said it and I don't regret it. He's conceited, arrogant, shallow, a pain in the butt and a big jerk. The only person he cares about is himself and he thinks he's the center of the world. But I'm angry because he's... _infuriating_!

Like this afternoon. I was in a really good humor talking happily with my cast members about our upcoming sketch when Chad entered the cafeteria. He smirked conceitedly like he was the most important person in the room and walked to his table sitting next to the rest of the Jerk Falls people. (Cool I just invented a perfect name for their show!) Brenda took their usual steaks and lobsters to their table and they ate laughing loudly to make us think what they were saying was funny.

"Sonny!" Tawni called.

"What?" I asked turning to them.

"Could you stop fawning over Chad and pay attention to what I'm saying?" She replied with annoyance.

"What?!" I spated "I wasn't fawning over Chad!" I argued back, my voice reaching very high notes (which by the way doesn't mean I'm in denial).

"Yeah... Right."

"Tawni I was glaring at him and now I'm glaring at you for thinking such a stupid thing." I told her narrowing my eyes trying to glare at her as well as I could.

"Ladies." a familiar voice said behind me.

"Speaking of the devil..." Tawni muttered looking at her perfect manicured hands.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked as coldly as I could turning to face him.

"I couldn't help but listening your conversation." he started. "I'm flattered you were fawning over me Sonny."

Chad smirked at me. Can you believe this guy? He thought I was fawning over him... What a jerk.

"For your information Chad." I said fake smiling "I wasn't fawning, I was glaring."

"Either way you were looking at me. Face it Munroe you love me."

"First, I wasn't looking specifically at you I was looking at the whole cast and second: Ewwww!" I finished making a face.

Chad smiled like I said something funny.

"Ya know Sonny, there are four symptoms to know when you're falling for me." He informed "I think you'll have all of them pretty soon."

Yeah... right... And I'm Santa Claus dressed as Easter Bunny.

"Really?" I pretended to be interested. "What are they?"

"Well, first be nervous and stumble, then get lost in my eyes and dream about me, and then we kiss." Chad said smirking.

"For the record I'll never kiss you." I told him.

"If I were you I wouldn't be so sure." He showed me a script from So Random! "I guess Marshall hasn't told you who's going to guest star on your show this week."

"What?" I shrieked stealing the script from his hands.

"I'm going to guest star on you stupid comedy show and in the script it says we kiss."

No way! I'm gonna kill Marshall! I decided to play cool...

"Ok... We might have to kiss but I'll never fall in love with you."

Chad laughed.

"By the end of the week you're gonna fall in love with me." Chad said.

Then he winked, clicked and left before I could even argue back.

**(A/N: Another line from the unaired episode! :D Can't wait to see it!)**

I glared at him... I was so not going to fall in love with him!

* * *

**A/N: **What do you guys think? I'm pretty excited about this story and don't worry about _What I go to School for_ I finishing the tenth chapter so it'll be up tonight or tomorrow morning. :)  
I know this chapter wasn't really big but it's just an "introduction" to the story.


	2. Nervous

**Symptoms**

**Summary:**"Well, first you'll be nervous and stumble, then get lost in my eyes and dream about me, and then we kiss". According to Chad there are four symptoms to know when you're in love with him and I, Sonny Munroe, will prove him wrong. Channy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… Unfortunately :(

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing. :) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _TrinityFlower of Memories_(again xD) and _Bhavana331_for being such a nice girl and for telling me that all my stories are great. :D Thanks, I love your reviews and for the last three stories I posted you were always the first reviewer. :) Well here's chapter two! Enjoy it! :)

PS- Parts of this chapter are from the real episode with a few changes.

--

**2. Nervous**

First Symptom: Nervous.

That's what Chad said. Well, I'm not felling nervous at all... Not even a bit… Nope. Me nervous? Yeah... Right... Ahahaha... In your face Cooper! Well this morning I walked to Marshall's office to tell him what I thought about that sketch.

"Marshall, I can't kiss Chad." I told him in my sweetest voice.

"Sonny, if you want to a professional actress you've to be comfortable with on-screen kisses."

"But it's Chad!" I whined.

"Look I asked him because you two have great chemistry. Even if we're doing comedy chemistry is essential."

"Psh! What? Chad and I definitively don't have chemistry. In case you haven't notice we hate each other" I told him.

"Yeah... I can see that."

"So no kiss?" I asked smiling.

"I won't change the script Sonny." Marshall said.

"But..."

"No buts Sonny." he said cutting me shortly.

I walked out of his office upset. Well... I had to kiss Chad... But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of falling in love with him. C'mon Sonny... It's only a kiss. With Chad but it doesn't really matters, now does it? Like you haven't kissed other guys...

I thought for a while... There was that Josh guy when I was eight, a innocent little peck on the lips and there was also Andrew when I was twelve, but it was only a peck in a Truth or Dare game. Omigosh! This isn't going to be a on-screen peck! This is going to be an on-screen kiss! I'm doomed... I don't know how to kiss. What if I'm bad kisser? What if Chad doesn't like kissing me? What if he mocks me after we kiss for being such a terrible kisser?

Ok... Enough of 'what if' questions... They make me sound like I am ner-scared about a stupid and insignificant on-screen kiss with Chad Dylan Cooper. No. I'm not nervous. Not nervous at all. Not even a bit.

"Morning Sonshine." Someone called behind me.

I froze for a moment incapable of turning to Chad. I clenched my teeth, repeated 'I'm not nervous' a few times, then I put on my best fake smile and turned to him.

"Morning Chad." I greeted.

Chad took a sip on his Starbucks and then he smirked at me.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"You wished." I replied "I'm not nervous at all"

"Okay. See ya later." Chad said.

He bit his bottom lip and winked at me leaving me standing in the hallway. I bit my own bottom lip unaware of what I was doing. God why did he have to be such a teaser? I let out a frustrated sigh and walked to my dressing room.

"What's up?" Tawni asked.

"Chad." I replied plopping on our couch.

Tawni rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What happened this time?"

"Yesterday he said I was in love with him, which I'm totally not, and today I talked with Marshall about that stupid sketch and Marshall said I had to do it and that he chose Chad because we had chemistry, which is so not true, and then I found Chad in the hallway and he asked me if I was nervous because he said that was the first symptom when you were in love with him and I told him I wasn't and he was like 'okay see ya' and then he bit his bottom lip and winked at me." I spilled.

Tawni sat next to me. Put her hands on my shoulders and looked straight at me.

"Sonny." She said "Breath!"

I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Much better." Tawni smiled. "So you're angry because you're nervous."

"Tawni did you heard anything I said?" I asked.

"C'mon Sonny don't be mad at me. I'm just stating the obvious. You kinda start hyperventilating when you're nervous and then you talk non-stop about random things and you forget to breath."

I looked at her shocked.

"Don't you remember the time you almost-cheated."

I remembered and wrinkled my nose.

"But I can't be nervous." I whined "That's the first symptom and I don't love Chad."

Tawni sighed.

"Have you ever thought that you might be in denial." She asked softly grabbing my hand.

"Tawni I don't like Chad and I'm not in denial."

"Knock, knock." Chad said smiling from the door.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.

"Oh… Nothing… I was bored." He said smirking leaning against the door frame.

"Well good for you." I replied sarcastically.

"Now now Sonny you don't need to be so sarcastic. There's nothing wrong in being nervous. After all it is your first on-screen kiss we're talking about." He smiled.

"I'm so not nervous about that." I told him getting up.

Chad walked in my direction and he stopped a few inches apart. I was glaring at him and Chad was smirking conceitedly.

"Are you sure Sonshine?" he asked.

"I've never been so sure."

Chad leaned so close I could smell the coffee on his breath.

"Let's see if you can handle the pressure." Chad whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly he pulled back and walked out of our dressing room.

"Good bye ladies." He said right before the door closed.

"Wow." Tawni commented "For a few seconds I really thought that you guys were going to kiss."

"I'd never kiss Chad willingly." I replied looking down.

Tawni shrugged and took her cocoa mocho cocoa out of her purse and started applying it. As I looked at her an idea started forming my mind.

"Could you please do this skecth instead of me?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Nope." she replied shortly.

**(A/N: This part is from the actual episode with a few chages since it is a flashback and this story is in Sonny's POV. Thanks again TFM ;))**

"Tawni, please, I'm begging you. I need you to do this sketch for me."

"Look at this. I'm down to the nub" Tawni replied referring to her cocoa mocho cocoa lip gloss.

I gave her an eyeroll and pouted.

"Can we forget about your lips for a minute and talk about mine? They're about to be kissed by CDC!" I half-yelled exasperated.

"Been there, done that." Tawni replied flipping her hair.

"Yeah." I said and then I replayed what she had just said "Wait, what!? You kissed Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Not exactly. Back then his name was Chad Dylan Coldfarb. And I was his leading lady." Tawni explained flipping her hair again.

I sat on the sofa next to her and she proceeded.

"It was on the set of "The Goody Gang" The most popular kids show of its days. I played Talula Goody. He played Woody Goody (no relation). I remember him handing me a big over sized flower, then we locked our eyes and I leaned in to kiss him."

"So... You fell for him?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I fell for him. As hard as any six-year-old could fall for another six-year-old."

I looked over at her surprised.

"He told me I wouldn't be able to resist. First I would be nervous, then I'd be napping, then I'd have the dream." she finished shrugging and applying more cocoa mocho cocoa.

"That's exactly what happened to me!" I told her.

"Did you have milk and cookies after?" Tawni asked raising her eyebrows.

"No." I replied pouting.

**(A/N: End of the scene from the episode.)**

I'd rather have milk and cookies after being told I was falling for Chad than a wink and a click.

"You love Chad?" I asked just be sure.

"It's like chicken pox, I loved him once and now I'll never have to again." Tawni assured me.

I nodded.

"Does that mean you'll be doing the sketch for me?" I asked sweetly.

"Nope. Marshall said you had to do it."

I sighed heavily. Well... I'm kinda of nervous now... Not even Tawni resisted to his charm and she way stronger than me when we're talking about boys and stuff like that. What if I surrender to his charm?

Darn it... I have the first symptom. Let's just pray I don't have the other three...

--

**A/N:** Well... I hope you liked it. Review please :)


	3. Stumble

**Symptoms**

**Summary:** "Well, first you'll be nervous and stumble, then get lost in my eyes and dream about me, and then we kiss". According to Chad there are four symptoms to know when you're in love with him and I, Sonny Munroe, will prove him wrong. Channy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… Unfortunately :(

**A/N:** I'm glad this story is getting so many reviews :) It was just a momentary thing that pooped into my mind because I was bored. So thanks for reviewing. You guys rock! :D

--

**3. Stumble**

Second Symptom: Stumble.

I woke up with the sun on my eyes. I sat on my bed yawning and stretched. I looked through the window smiling confidently.

"Ready to prove Chad wrong." I said smiling.

I got up and the first thing I did when I got out of my bed was tripping on one of the cushions I've on my bed that must have fallen during the night.

"Sonny what happened?" my mom asked entering the room "I heard a loud noise."

"It's ok mom." I assured getting up from my plushy purple rug "I tripped on my cushion." I added showing her the cushion.

"Ok honey. Breakfast's ready so hurry up."

I nodded and walked to my closet. I took a purple top, knee-length denim shorts and then I put on my black sandals. After that I went to my bathroom to get ready and finally I walked to our kitchen tripping two times on my way there. First tripping on the couch and secondly when I entered the kitchen.

"Is it me or you're a bit clumsy this morning dear?" My mom asked setting down a plate with chocolate muffins.

"It's you. I'm not clumsy." I replied nibbling my muffin.

"I know you aren't but this morning you seem to be stumbling a lot." She commented drinking her coffee.

I almost choked on my muffin.

"I'm not stumbling! I was just distracted and didn't notice were I was going!" I said a little louder than I wanted.

"Ok, ok… I didn't mean to offend you…"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. _I'm not stumbling._ I thought and opened my eyes again.

"So you want a ride to the studio?" my mom asked changing subject.

"That'd be nice." I replied smiling.

My mom smiled back and we finished having breakfast. She drove me to the studio and kissed me goodbye.

"Have a good day and don't hurt yourself."

"Mom!" I replied rolling my eyes jokingly.

She patted my head and I exited the car running to the studio. I had a feeling that my day was going to be wonderful.

"Morning everyone!" I greeted smiling as I entered the prop house.

"Morning Sonny." They replied not as cheerfully as I did but happy to see me anyways.

"Someone's really perky this morning." Tawni commented.

"I just had a good night of sleep." I replied plopping down on the couch.

"To bad it won't last." Zora commented.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is going to spend the rest of the week with us…" Nico answered.

I felt my smile turning to a frown.

"Marshall sang it to us this morning." Grady added.

I sighed heavily. If it wasn't bad enough having to do a sketch with Chad I had to bear him for the rest of the week. Like always Chad has perfect timing so he chose that precise moment to enter the prop house.

"Morning." I greeted emotionlessly just to be polite.

He said something to his phone, took a sip of his Satrbucks and gave a little nod. Can you believe that guy? He's on our cast for the rest of the week and he doesn't even greet us.

I got up and followed him.

"No I can't." I heard him say "Sorry dude I've to shoot for So Random!, Jeff and Marshall kinda forced me to do it." Chad explaining rolling his eyes when he pronounced 'So Random!'.

"Chad can we talk?" I asked interrupting but he just hold out his hand telling me to wait.

"Hum hum… Hum hum…" he continued taking another sip of his coffee

"_Now!_" I added angrily.

"Skyler can you wait a sec?" Chad said annoyed. "I'll call you back."

I waited patiently, with my arms crossed, for Chad to hang up his phone. He shoved it into his pocket and looked at me.

"What is so important that I had to stop talking with Skyler?" he asked annoyed.

"You're going to stay with us for the rest of the week." I began.

"No! Really? Thanks for telling me that captain obvious." Chad interrupted sarcastically "Otherwise I wouldn't be here with you Randoms."

"Let me talk." I told Chad glaring at him. "If you're staying with us you should be nicer."

Chad chuckled and looked at me like I said the funniest thing ever.

"I don't have to be nice to you guys." He replied.

"You should. Or else…"

"Or else what? You'll hit me? Torture me by forcing me watch your stupid show or to be 'funny' and hang out with you guys?" Chad asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Or else we'll stop being your friends." I spat angrily.

"You aren't my friends." He replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't want to brust your bubble Chad but lately you spend more time with us than with your cast." I told him.

Chad thought for a second and looked seriously at me.

"Will you leave me alone if I promise to be a little bit nicer?" he asked.

I smiled weakly and nodded. Then I turned around to leave but before I returned Chad grabbed my wrist. I looked at him and I started frowning when I noticed Chad smirking.

"Have you begun to stumble?" he asked.

I jerked my arm getting rid of his grip and glared at him.

"I'm not stumbling." I told him.

"Sure…" Chad replied nodding.

I walked away and tripped on a chair falling on my knees. Chad began to laugh but hold out his hand, I took it and he helped me to get up. I dusted my clothes embarrassed.

"That chair wasn't there before…" I mumbled running back to the prop house.

I didn't need to look back to know that Chad was smirking victoriously.

_I only have two more chances to prove him wrong…_ I thought sighing. _I'm not falling in love with him or my name isn't Sonny Munroe._

--

**A/N:** Well here's chapter three. Hope you liked it. :D


	4. Get lost in his eyes

**Symptoms**

**Summary:** "Well, first you'll be nervous and stumble, then get lost in my eyes and dream about me, and then we kiss". According to Chad there are four symptoms to know when you're in love with him and I, Sonny Munroe, will prove him wrong. Channy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… Unfortunately :(

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews. :) I'm sorry for posting this chapter later than expected but I planned to finish it Friday night but I ended up babysitting my baby cousin and when I tried to post it yesterday Fanfiction said that I couldn't log in. Then I went to a friends house for the week and I didn't have internet to post it. :( I'm really sorry.

--

**4. Get lost in his eyes**

Third Symptom: Get lost in his eyes.

Fortunately I know how to solve this symptom. It's pretty easy actually. Don't look at his eyes. See I told ya it was easy. If you don't look at his eyes I won't get lost in them and I'll prove him wrong.

Piece of cake. I didn't look at him when he greeted us this morning (emotionlessly but still a greeting, guess or talk yesterday worked…), when Chad drank his Starbucks (what's with him and coffee anyways?) and at lunch time when he nicely got steaks and banana fosters for all of us.

Before rehearsal I went to Tawni for advice. For the sketch I had to look into his eyes and I ran out of ideas.

"Tawn I need some help." I asked using my cuteness and her nickname.

"What for?" she asked applying lipstick.

"I can't look into Chad's eyes and I've rehearsal." I explained.

"Why can't you look into his eyes?"

"'Cause I might get lost in them and that's the third symptom."

"Hum… I see…" Tawni replied thoughtfully.

I smiled at her.

"So do you have any idea?" I asked (in a pleading way).

"Wear a sombrero." Tawni said shrugging.

"What?" I asked laughing "I won't wear a sombrero, that's stupid."

"I can't remember anything else so I guess you'll have to look into his eyes."

Tawni was right. I looked around my dressing room searching for my sombrero from the 'Mexican Sketch'. I finally found it in a box with other sketch's hats. I took the sombrero and a straw hat (I might need an extra hat) and put them on.

"How do I look?" I asked feeling stupid.

Tawni laughed probably thinking the same.

"You look hilarious." She said still laughing.

I sighed and walked to rehearsal.

--

I think I wasn't very discrete and Chad discovered what I was planning to do. Maybe the sombrero was too much and destroyed my cover…

"Aw, aw, aw…" I said sitting on the couch. "I think I broke my toe… Is there a doctor here?"

The sketch is about a girl (me) that fell in love with a paramedic (Chad) and pretends to get hurt to get his attention. I've to pretend I faint, that I broke my toes and arm and at the end Chad's like 'Will you stop hurting yourself if I kiss you?' and then we kiss (bleak!).

"I'm here to assist you young lady." Chad said. "Can I see your toe?"

I placed my foot on the table in front of me. Fortunately on this rehearsal I hadn't a gigantic fake toe like I'm suppose to have when we do it live.

"It really hurts."

"I know what you're doing." Chad muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"You're trying not to look in my eyes to avoid getting lost in them."

I fake laughed.

"You're so funny Chad." I told him. "I'm not trying anything… I just felt like wearing a sombrero…"

"Yeah? So you won't mind if I ask you to take it." He told me.

I bit my bottom lip nervously and took the sombrero revealing another hat. Chad laughed.

"You're wearing two hats?" Chad managed to ask between laughs.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked glaring at him.

"You're trying to resist me but you won't be able to as soon as you take that one too. Unless you have a third hat." Chad joked.

I rolled my eyes, sighed and then I took my hat. I should have had a third hat…

"Much better now." Chad said smirking.

I looked to my folded hands in my lap. Chad placed his index finger under my chin and lifted it making me look directly into my eyes. I gasped and tried to look down again.

"If I kiss you will you stop hurting yourself?" Chad asked getting in character again.

"I-I…"

I looked into his piercing blue eyes and in the next second I was speechless. All I could think about was his eyes, Chad's beautiful eyes. I had never realized how beautiful they were until now and both of his eyes were actually sparkling (Probably because of the lights, though…).

I felt like everything around us had disappeared, the only thing I could see was his eyes. My breath got caught in my throat when his eyes closed, waking me up from my trance, and I finally understood he was about to kiss me.

I turned my face and his lips touched my cheek now redder than a strawberry.

"I think we should leave that part to the actual show…" I whispered and got up.

"You weren't able to resist me." Chad commented.

"I was… acting." I replied quickly.

"No you weren't." he said smirking. "Three down only one more to go."

"I'm not gonna fall in love with you!" I yelled.

"Keep telling you that Sonshine."

Chad winked and clicked leaving me standing on the set. I bit my bottom lip angrily and strut to my dressing room.

"Let me guess…" Tawni said as I closed the door "Chad?"

"Yup…" I replied shortly.

"You got lost in his eyes?" she asked.

"No… I mean… Kinda of… Maybe a little…" I rambled.

"I guess that means yes." Tawni concluded turning to me.

"Your idea of using a sombrero didn't work…" I whined.

There was a knock in the door and Chad got in.

"Hey Sonny, can I use your cell phone?" he asked.

I eyed him suspicious.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to make a phone call." He replied in a duh tone.

"So why don't you use your own phone?" Tawni asked getting in the conversation.

"Because, Blondie, mine ran out of battery and I forgot the charger home." Chad explained.

I sighed and handed him my phone.

"There you go."

"Thanks." He said smiling "It won't take too long."

And then Chad exited our dressing room. Tawni looked at me.

"What?" I asked innocently "I'd do the same for you."

"Hum hum…"

"I mean it Tawni."

"Seems like somebody's gonna fall for another in no time…" Tawni muttered loud enough for me to hear it.

"I'm not gonna fall in love with him!" I screamed frustrated.

Why didn't anyone understand that I didn't like Chad and I wasn't gonna fall in love with him?

--

**A/N:** Well here's chapter four. Hope you liked it and once again I'm sorry for posting this later than expected. :)


	5. Dream about him

**Symptoms**

**Summary:**"Well, first you'll be nervous and stumble, then get lost in my eyes and dream about me, and then we kiss". According to Chad there are four symptoms to know when you're in love with him and I, Sonny Munroe, will prove him wrong. Channy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… Unfortunately :(

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reviewing! You guys rock! :D So next chapter will be the last, I'm really sad that this story is almost over but I'm really glad you liked it. :) I want to dedicate this chapter to everybody who reviewed this story or added it to the favourites. And _TFM_ I'll miss talking to you for a while too, good luck in college! :D

--

**5. Dream about him.**

Fourth Symptom: Dream about him.

_I peeked into the prop house and saw Chad sitting alone on the couch reading. I smiled, bit my lower lip and entered the room making sure Chad noticed me._

_He looked up from his book and eyed me surprised. I smiled flirtatiously._

"_Sonny what are you wearing?" Chad asked._

_I looked down at my purple mini-dress._

"_It's a mini-dress, you like it?" I replied smiling._

"_It suits you but… It isn't it a little…" Chad looked at me again "…short comparing to the stuff you usually wear."_

"_I wanted to look beautiful for you." I told him leaning down._

_Chad looked a bit shocked and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_You look cute when you're nervous." I commented grabbing his tie._

_Chad relaxed and smirked at me._

"_I knew you'd fall in love with me sooner or later, Munroe." Chad said._

"_You speak too much." I commented._

_I pulled his tie and kissed him._

"NO!" I shouted.

I sat on my bed and looked around the dark room. My alarm clock marked 2:12.

"It was just a dream…" I told myself. "Just a stupid dream…"

I needed to talk with someone quickly. Unfortunately my mom wasn't home. She went to a meeting in a city near LA and only comes back tomorrow. I sighed and looked to my phone. _Tawni'll kill me tomorrow… _I pressed the speed dial and waited.

I decided that after the fifth ring I'd hung up. But after the third she picked up.

"Hello." a sleepy voice said.

That voice didn't belong to Tawni. Oh my Gosh… Maybe Tawni had a boyfriend I didn't know about and they were… I erased that thought from my head.

"Tawni?" I asked uncertain.

"Sonny?" the voice asked "Is that you?" It seemed more familiar.

"I'm not talking to Tawni am I?" I asked.

Maybe I was still dreaming.

"No, you're talking to Chad."

Oh. My. God! Tawni and Chad!

"Hum… Chad, can I talk to Tawni?" I asked unsure of what to think.

"Sonny it's 2:23 in the morning and you're asking for Tawni." Chad stated "Option one: you're drunk, option two: you're a sleep walker or option three: you're so madly in love with me that you called me in the middle of the night just to hear my voice."

"None of the options… I thought I called Tawni." I explained still a little confused.

I swear I called Tawni!

"What for?" Chad asked.

"Excuse me."

"Well… I'm already awake so you might tell me what you wanted 'cause I don't think Blondie would quit her beauty sleep just because you want to talk with her."

I blinked a few times.

"I-I…" I managed to say.

I could tell Chad was smirking on the other side of line.

"You dreamed about me didn't ya?" Chad asked cockily.

"No…" I lied.

But Chad didn't believe in me.

"Ha! I knew you're falling for me. Its official Sonny, you had all the four symptoms." Chad continued bragging.

"I didn't fall for you!" I insisted.

"Really Sonny? Really?" he asked laughing.

"_Cha-ad!_" I screeched.

"I can't blame you Munroe. I know I'm irresistible and that'd you'd fall for me sooner or later."

I was almost boiling. What did I see in Chad anyway? I can't be in love with such an arrogant, shallow, self-centric jerk.

"If you weren't such a jerk people would like you for who you are and not for your looks." I told him honestly.

"So you admit I'm good looking." He replied probably smirking.

I sighed frustrated. I was tired and tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

"Chad, I only have four words to you."

"Could they be: I love you Chad?" he tried to guess

"No! They're: gums for bad breath!" and then I hung up.

Chad's so infuriating! And I was sure I called Tawni. Only Tawni, mom, dad, Lucy, Marshall and the rest of my cast are on speed dial. Chad isn't there. I didn't change anything but then I remembered that Chad asked if he could use my phone since his ran out of battery and I gave it to him.

Oh! That jerk! He messed up my speed dial so when I called Tawni to tell her about the dream I'd call him instead! I tried all the speed dial numbers and they all had the same number: Chad's.

I placed it on my bedside table and lay down on the bed glaring at the ceiling imagining it was Chad's face. I was so going to kill him. Then I heard my phone going off and checked the ID: Chad.

"What does he want now?" I muttered.

I answered it.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You hung up so fast I couldn't even say good night." Chad replied in a sweet voice.

My anger vanished within seconds and a small smile crept on my face

"Really? You called me just to say good night?" I asked smiling.

"I also called you to tell that I don't have bad breath." He added.

I chuckled.

"Well good night then." I told him.

"Sonny… Wait." He called.

"What?"

"You really meant that about liking me just for my looks?" Chad asked.

I thought for a second.

"Well, I've to admit that you're pretty handsome…" I could tell he was smirking. "But if you were nicer you'd be perfect." I added.

"I guess I can try… Being nice once a while won't hurt…" Chad said.

"Well then… Good night…"

"Sweet dreams Sonny." Chad replied in the same sweet voice.

"Oh by the way, I'm gonna kill you tomorrow for messing up with my speed dial, you idiot." I informed smiling maliciously.

"Can't wait, Munroe." He said.

I laughed and hung up the phone placing it on my bedside table again. I laid on my bed smiling goofily and giggled but then I stopped. I was so not going to fall in love with Chad!

--

**A/N:**Well here's chapter five. Hope you liked it. :D I'm not happy about the ending though, it seems kinda of lame... xP


	6. Kiss

**Symptoms**

**Summary:** "Well, first you'll be nervous and stumble, then get lost in my eyes and dream about me, and then we kiss". According to Chad there are four symptoms to know when you're in love with him and I, Sonny Munroe, will prove him wrong. Channy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… Unfortunately :(

**A/N:** So this is the last chapter of the story. I'm really happy with it and with all the feedback you gave it. By the way, I got the episode 'Guess who's coming to guest Star' in Portuguese and I putting subtitles in it! I'm almost over so they must be up, in YouTube, tomorrow or the day after. I'll put the link in my profile and I'll warn you when I do it. :)

--

**6. Kiss**

I walked to the studio singing quietly. I had a great night of sleep after talking with Chad. I guess I 'meditated on it' while I was sleeping and I decided to stop denying that I don't like Chad.

"Big day hum?" Chad's unmistakable voice said behind me.

I turned to him and I flashed a small smile at him.

"Hi." I greeted.

Chad just nodded back and leaned against the wall taking a big sip of his coffee. I looked as his smooth lips touched the plastic cup teasing me.

"What's with you and coffee anyway?" I asked annoyed.

I'd do anything just to take his lips from the plastic cup.

"Oh… Nothing… I'm not a morning person and I don't have a good night of sleep in a while." Chad explained and finished his coffee.

I nodded and walked to my dressing room. I wanted to run over my lines again and make up, hair and clothes would take at least two hours.

Sorry to rush things up here but I don't think it's crucial you guys hear me practicing my lines for the twentieth time and see me doing my make up and hair.

So, anyways… After doing all that stuff Marshall, through the speakers, called me and Chad and announced that we'd start shooting in ten minutes. I took a deep breath and walked to our set.

"Good luck for the sketch." Tawni said smiling at me amused.

"Ya think this is hilarious don't ya?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Totally." She replied smirking.

Anna came over me and applied a little more make-up and fixed my lip-gloss. I thanked her and scammed the script stopping where it said 'They kiss'. I felt a strange feeling on the pit of my stomach. It's not that I didn't want to kiss Chad… Is just that… If we kissed I wanted it to be real not scripted.

Then I heard Chad's voice. When he crossed the door I had to make a huge effort to keep my mouth shut. Darn it! He looked so hot in that E.M.T. outfit.

"Ready Sonny?" Chad asked smirking.

I told myself to snap out of it and I nodded in response.

"Yeah…"

"You know what will happen after doing this sketch don't ya?"

"No…" I replied looking at him waiting for the answer.

"Well I guess after this we're going to be in love." He explained.

_We?_

"We?" I asked.

"You. I said 'you'." He corrected.

"You said 'we'."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" I insisted.

No way, he was going to trick me.

"Okay, fine. I said 'we'. But 'we' is my new nick name for 'you'. 'We' happy?" He said.

"I can't wait for the sketch." Marshall interrupted before I could reply. "Ok… Places everyone!"

Chad and I looked at each other and walked to our positions. I heard the So Random! theme song and the usual 'Are you ready for So Random!?' filled the stage.

"With the guest star Chad Dylan Cooper."

I took a sip of my smoothie and looked at Chad pretending I was one of his fans. Then I smoothed my hair and pretended I hit my big toe in the couch.

"Ow!" I said aloud. "I think I broke my big toe! Is there an E.M.T. in the café."

Chad came to me with a worried expression. After all he wasn't such a bad actor.

"Tell me where it hurts." Chad said.

The rest of the sketch went fine I guess. I had to look completely in love with Chad and he had to say that all my hopeless excuses for him to take care of me were fake. When his line before the kiss came he smirked discreetly at me.

"If I kiss you will you stop hurting yourself?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"I'll kiss you when pigs fly." I muttered.

He chuckled and started leaning close. Then out of nowhere a pig landed on my lap. I didn't think twice. Chad had his eyes closed and he didn't seem to notice the flying pig so I just lifted the pig and Chad kissed it.

I tried not to laugh and Chad's eyes shot open and widened when he saw the pig.

"Ewwwwwww!" he whined.

The audience started laughing and the blue curtain descended.

"I kissed a pig!" Chad cried.

"And the best part is that I didn't have to!" I cheered.

"But you wanted!" he accused.

"No I didn't."

"But you want now!"

"Not after you kissed a pig!" I told him laughing and exited the set with Chad following.

"I didn't kiss the pig, the pig kissed me!" Chad replied catching me.

Grady and Nico ran to me and took the pig out of my hands.

"Janine!" they exclaimed and then they ran away.

I looked over at Chad and he shrugged.

"How did that pig appeared in your lap anyway?" Chad asked crossing his arms.

"It flew to my lap."

He started laughing and I looked at him confused.

"You know what that means don't ya?"

"Hum… No." I replied.

"You said you'd kiss me when pigs fly. Well you were the one who said that pig flew to your lap so you have to kiss me."

"Wait… What?" I asked confused.

But instead of replying Chad cupped my face in his warm hands. I stared into his blue eyes getting lost in them and the next thing I felt was his lips against mine. My eyes shot closed and did his. My arms travelled to his neck and his hands left my face to be placed around my waist. I kissed him back and Chad deepened the kiss smiling to it.

A few minutes later we broke apart desperately needing air. My eyes widened when I understood what just happened. Chad just smirked.

"So I guess you fell in love with me." He commented.

I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Well… I wasn't the only one who fell in love so why are you bragging?" I replied walking to my dressing room.

Chad quickly caught up me.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Oh… There are also symptoms when you're falling for me." I told him smirking.

Chad looked slightly pink.

"Really? What are they and how can you prove them?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Well first you can't sleep well because I'm always in your mind. The Starbucks and what you said this morning proves it. Second you were nice to my cast."

"You asked me to be." Chad interrupted.

"Being nice didn't include steaks and banana foster yet you got us all that to impress me."

"I-" he started but I cut him shortly.

"Third, you messed up with my speed dial so when I called someone I'd call you instead and then you'd be able to hear my voice."

"We already discussed that last night. I just messed up with your phone because I wanted to know when you had the dream."

"Nice try Chad but why would I call Nico, Grady or Marshall to tell them about my dream?"

I smirked at him and Chad reddened.

"Finally right before we started shooting our sketch you said that _we_ were going to fall in love destroying your cover." I finished smiling victoriously.

Chad stared at me speechless. Then out of nowhere I stood on my toes and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. I still don't know why I did it but it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

Chad flashed me a genuine smile and I ruffled his hair turning his smile into a frown.

"What was that for?" he asked. "You ruined my perfect hair! Chad whined"

"That, Chad Dylan Cooper, was for messing up with my speed dial." I replied smirking.

Then I winked, clicked like he does and ran to my dressing room giggling.

**The End**

--

**A/N:** Well this story is officially over. :) I'm really glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing! You guys rock! :D


End file.
